


Star Wars: Important Person Sequence I Part I

by DAN1637IEL



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAN1637IEL/pseuds/DAN1637IEL
Summary: Star Wars: Important Person is a Epic Saga Fan Comic that all events are happening in a different SW universe, but with characters, vehicles, events, planets, rules and other things that I created myself, that was in Expanded Universe and Nowadays Canon. This comic tells an adventure of characters from the Galactic Empire. In Important Person, you will witness heroism, the cruelty of wars, friendship, love, suffering, loss, different perspective, and stories of characters.
Comments: 1





	Star Wars: Important Person Sequence I Part I

  
  
  
  



End file.
